Mimpi Indah
by Furuo Chiyo
Summary: "Mimpi itu bisa jadi kenyataan lhoo"-Shuu "Kau tidak ingin menarik kalimat yang kau ucapkan Shuu ?" "Kau terlalu manis Shuu "-Raku


PERINGATAN : OOC, LEMON!

 **Saya hanya menuliskan yang ada dalam imajinasi saya jadi kalo tidak suka Yaoi jangan MEMBACA FF INI!**

 _"Ngaaaahhhhh...Ra...ah! Raku...!"_

 _"Hiii...AAAHHHH...!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga Yakuza, pergi berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Di pagi harinya ia merasa malu dengan mimpi yang ia alami, Ichijou Raku. Raku tidak bisa mengingat dia melakukan hubungan dengan siapa dalam mimpinya. _"Mungkinkah Onodera? Ahahahah tidak mungkin atau Chi...Chitoge?"_ Raku tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang dia perkosa. "Pagi Raku!" Shuu menepok punggung Raku, "Eh, pagi" Jawab Raku dengan lesu, "Ada apa? Di pagi yang cerah ini kau sangat lesu?" Tanya Shuu sambil meledeknya. "Umm...aku mengalami mimpi tapi ini memalukan" Raku berusaha untuk tenang, "Mimpi? hohoho ceritakan laah~" Shuu berusaha menghibur Raku.

"Nanti aku ceritakan saat jam istirahat", Raku dan Shuu berjalan memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Raku tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya, karena mimpi yang ia alami. Raku penasaran siapa yang dia perkosa?

*saat jam istirahat*

"Hoi, Raku! Ada apa?" Tanya Chitoge, "Ah, maaf aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Raku sambil meletakan kepalanya dimeja. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Chitoge, karena nampaknya Chitoge tidak yakin dengan Raku. "Ngomong-ngomong kau lihat Shuu tidak Chitoge?" Raku bangkit dari kursinya, "Tadi aku melihatnya dia menuju halaman belakang sekolah" Jawab Chitoge. "Oh" Raku meninggalkan Chitoge dan menghampiri Shuu dihalaman belakang sekolah. "Oi, Shuu!" Sapa Raku, "Eh Raku, jadi bisa ceritakan mimpimu ituuuuu~~".

"Aku mimpi, aku memperkosa seseorang. Tapi aku tidak ingat dia siapa dan hal itu menghantuiku sampai detik ini", "GYAHAHAHAHAH, Mungkinkah Onodera-Chan atau mungkin Kirisaki-Chan hohoho" Shuu meledek Raku dengan ngakaknya. "Tidak mungkin, tapi gimana ya? Haah" Raku berusaha menenangkan diri, "Mimpi itu bisa jadi kenyataan lhoo" Shuu mulai serius. "Kalau kau mimpi melakukan hubungan dengan Onodera-Chan-" Kalimat Shuu terputus karena raku menutup mulutnya, "TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI, ya tapi ahhh, iya aku kan suka dengan Onodera tapi tidak mungkin terlalu jauh juga" Raku bingung harus bagaimana.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur saja lagi, mungkin mimpi itu bisa terulang dengan gambaran yang lebih jelas" Shuu memberikan saran pada Raku, "Iya, tapi-"

*ding dong**ding dong*

Bel tanda sudah masuk, "Yasudah nanti kau ke rumahku Shuu untuk memperjelas masalahnya" Raku berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Baik, sekarang buka buku sejarah halaman 88...", Raku tidak bisa fokus kecuali dengan mimpinya. Raku sempat melihat ke Onodera, dan ia merasa ragu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh...ahh! Raku...uggh"

"Ja...jangan...AAAHHHH...ngaah"

"Mmmpphhh"

"aahh...Ra...Raku"

"EH!? S...SHUU!?"

"Raku...ah...uh"

"RAKU!"

.

.

.

.

"RAKU BANGUN! JANGAN TIDUR DI SAAT AKU SEDANG MENERANGKAN PELAJARAN!", Raku terbangun dari mimpinya dan ia di tertawai satu kelas karena ia tertidur. Namun, Raku tidak perduli karena sekarang ia tau siapa yang dia perkosa. Seketika mukanya menjadi merak layaknya tomat. "Raku, kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Chitoge yang duduk di sampingnya, tapi Raku tidak memberikakan jawaban. "Aku ingin cepat pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

"Raku, ayo pulang bareng" Ajak Chitoge, "ah, maaf hari ini aku janji dengan Shuu" jawab Raku. "Oh, baiklah". Saat Raku keluar gerbang Shuu sudah menunggunya. Entah kenapa Raku jadi canggung dan berusaha menutup wajahnya yang merah merona dari Shuu. "Ada apa Raku?" Tanya Shuu dengan heran, "Ahahah tidak, aku tidak apa - apa" Raku merasa malu karena ia mimpi memperkosa Shuu."Aku pulang" Raku membuka pintu dan para anak buah Yakuza pada sibuk mengurusi perintah ayahnya. Raku dan Shuu memasuki kamarnya Raku dan ia mengunci pintunya supaya tidak ada anak buah yakuza masuk.

"Jadi...gimana? Kau sudah tau siapa orangnya?" Tanya Shuu, "Iya" Raku menundukkan kepalanya. "Siapa?" Tanya Shuu dengan penasaran, "Kemarilah, aku bisikan" Perintah Raku. Saat Shuu sudah sangat dekat dengan Raku, ia membisikan "Mimpi bisa jadi kenyataan, itu yang kau bilang kan Shuu?" Raku membisikan kalimatnya dengan halus. "Iya dan siapa orangnya?" Shuu masih tidak paham dengan maksud Raku, secara tiba - tiba Raku menempelkan mulutnya dengan mulut Shuu. Seketika muka Shuu merah bagaikan tomat yang baru saja di petik. "Mmmpph...nggah" Raku membuka mulut Shuu dengan paksa, memasukan lidahnya dan saliva yang bercampur, Shuu nampak kehabisan oksigen dan Raku melepaskan ciumannya dengan tali saliva yang masih membentang. "Aku tadi tidur lagi, dan ternyata aku memperkosa kau Shuu" Raku menggoda Shuu yang sedang lemas, "Dan aku akan membuat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan". Shuu tidak menjawab apa - apa, "Kemarilah Shuu" Raku menarik tangan Shuu dan mendorong kepalanya ke bawah. Raku membuka resleting celananya, "Eh?" Shuu tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa lagi. Alat kemaluan Raku yang sudah tegang di hadapkan denga Shuu. "Jilat lah" Perintah Raku, awalnya Shuu menolaknya dan akhirnya Shuu menjilatnya dengan perlahan. Secara tiba - tiba Raku mendorong kepala Shuu supaya alat kelamin Raku masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Shuu, "Mmmmpphhghh..." Shuu mulai meneteskan air mata, karena masuk terlalu dalam. Shuu menjilatnya, memaju mundurkan kepalanaya, "Shuu ah...aku-" Raku mendorong kepala Shuu dan alat kelamin Raku mengeluarkan cairan putih dan lengket di dalam mulut Shuu, "Aaahh...fuuuaah" Mulut Shuu yang dipenuhi oleh sprema ditahan oleh Raku, dan ia di paksa menelannya. "Jangan dimuntahkan!" Shuu yang sudah terlihat sayu, pertama Raku membuka kancing bajunya Shuu dan menjilati tonjolan yang sudah mengeras di dada Shuu, lalu Raku membuka celana Shuu. "Eh? Ah!? Raku ja...janga...mmpphhh!?" Kalimat Shuu terpotong oleh ciuam panas dan bergairah dari Raku. Raku menurukan tangannya tepat di lubang keperawanan Shuu (wkwk) Pertama ia memasukan satu jari, dua jari yang diposisikan seperti gunting. "Aaaahhhhh...sa...sakhit...hiiaaahh...Raku!" Air mata mengalir di pipi Shuu, tiba - tiba mata Shuu terbuka lebar dan ternyata Raku sudah memasukan alat kelaminnya ke dalam lubangnya Shuu. "HIIIII...AAAHHHH...NGAAH" Nafas Shuu mulai tidak terkendali, "Lihat sudah masuk sepenuhnya" Raku mulai menggerakannya, awalnya perlahan dan lama kelamaan menjadi semakin cepat dan temponya berantakan. "Aahhh...Raku...Ra...aaiihhh" Shuu sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, "Mmpphhaaah...fuuh...ngaah" Raku memasuka lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shuu. "Mimpi ini benar jadi kenyataan" Raku menggoda Shuu, "Ahhh...ber...erhenti...nggaaahh! A...akuuh...HIIIHH!?" Ujung kemaluan Shuu ditahan dengan jari jempol Raku. "Kau tidak boleh mendahului ku Shuu~", Raku melihat eksprsesi Shuu dan bagi Raku itu sangat manis. "Shuu aku-" Raku dengan sengaja mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Shuu dan mengangkat jarinya yang ada di kemaluan Shuu, "HIIIIIAAHHHH...AAAH!...Haaah...Ra...Rakhuuu" Shuu terbaring lemas dengan cairan sperma yang membasahi wajah dan dada sampai perutnya. Kamar Raku menjadi hening seketika, "Raku..." Shuu terlihat sangat lemas, "Mandi bareng yuk~!" Raku mengangkat Shuu menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau sangat manis Shuu~" Raku mengecup kening Shuu dan memasuki kamar mandi.

-END-

Catatan

 **AAAAAAAAAA GILAAA MAAF KAN SAYA DUKUNG TEAMSHUU FUJO PASTI PAHAM LAA SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA FF BUATAN YOAI-CHAN~ BAHASANYA AMBIGU BANGET/DILEMPARSENDAL**

 **BYE~~~**


End file.
